Taboo
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: "You're going to help me" the Zanpakuto said curtly. "You're going to help me seek revenge & destroy Soul Society."  Uryuu could only numbly hold Ichigo's hand tightly and shut his eyes "It feels like I'm going insane..." IchiUri\HitsuKarin and OC's
1. The past

"Two counts of robbery, eighteen assaults, twelve kidnappings and _sixty seven_ accounts of murder. These crimes are punishable by death. Your actions have pitted the Gotei 13, _your own comrades_ against you. Akkirou-Taichou, what do you plead?"

The chamber grew quiet. Forty-seven pairs of eyes scrutinized the man standing precariously in the center of the cavernous alcove. Slate eyes scanned each and every fear faced chamber member before landing on the one man that had spoken. Thin lips twisted into a cynical smirk.

"Guitly."

The room erupted in low murmurs. Akkirou-Taichou laughed sadistically, throwing his head back and roaring in laughter. He stared at face after face of the Central Forty-Six members, muttering "guilty" as his eyes bored into each of their sniveling faces. When those mad, raving eyes landed on the Sotaichou, Akkirou grinned madly.

"_Oh, So-Tai-Chou~!"_ Akkirou bellowed in a sing-song voice. "I shouldn't spend an _ounce_ of thought on your sins." Akkirou snorted. "Like telling the devil of his bad deeds," he scoffed.

The room erupted in shouts and murmurs once more. Some of the Central Forty-Six members stood and pointed, shouting at Akkirou. "Do you deny your crimes despite the evidence against your innocence?" The Twelfth Member shouted. Comments and ascents echoed in its wake.

"I do not revoke my crimes, _my Lords_," Akkirou said, bowing his head. Wisps of wavy, onyx locks curtained before his visage. "I am simply stating that if we are going to be prosecuting someone for their crimes perhaps it would be best if the jury were not corrupt criminals _themselves_."

Once again voices rand out in the chamber, echoing back and forth, The Sotaichou growled and slammed his cane against the ground, effectively silencing the chamber.

"Akkirou-Taichou, you have long ago been deemed mentally unfit to remain in your seat and-"

"Yet you prosecute me." Akkirou interjected.

"You were well aware of your actions, Akkirou-Taichou, and must be prosecuted."

Silence shrouded the chamber, and no movement could be seen. Akkirou spoke up at last.

"Even after those 'top-class' missions I did for you, Sotaichou?" Akkirou tsk-tsk'd and raised his head, slate eyes shifting between slitted and dilated. "Must I remind you?"

"_The seals!"_

"_Impossible!"_

"_Whole third division sealed him—"_

"—_look!"_

"_The seals! The seals!"_

"_-reiatsu-"_

"—_breaking the seals!"_

Through the frantic shouts and cries of fear, awe and shock, a wet ripping-tearing sound boomed. Akkirou stood at the center of disarray, black binds dissipating as shadows seemed to grow and collect around his firm form. The reiatsu in the air was smoldering, practically suffocating.

"Yamamoto-Taoichou" A pleasant voice whispered, "You have let me down—all of Soul Society has. I will **not** let my dearest friend take the fall for your corrupt and unjust ways."

"Shakkaku-Taichou…" Yamamoto almost growled.

"I'm taking Aki-nii and we're leaving."

"Don't you dare-!"

But Akkirou's shadows fanned out, blinding every person in the room in utter desolate darkness. When they cleared, the center of the room was empty.

"They have shamed their squads and shunned their royal houses. Remove their names. I want them wiped out of the system—name, life, reiatsu. As soon as possible, Lock up their zanpakuto. I never want them seen nor mentioned again!" Yamamoto growled.

It couldn't end this way—he wouldn't let the young fifteen year old die, be devoured by this heartless beast. He had tried his hardest, but it seemed that the last fight had left him weaker than he originally thought.

"Get away from her!" He growled and the hollow turned, roaring it's ugly beak-like head. The younger teen was a few yards away from the massive hollow, a long chain attaching her to the body laying beside the sidewalk

"I…Ishida…"

She croaks, the weight of terrifying reiatsu holding her down.

"Dammit! I said get away from her!" Uryuu growls as he staggers up, torn and bloodied. His left arm was the worse—having been grinded against the floor by the hollow's talons. The hollow took two large, swooping steps and smacked the Quincy hard enough to fly across the street to land with a sickening _crunch_ across the street.

_I can't let her die!_

The hollow screeches, turning on its haunches, ready to pounce/

_I'm too weak…_

_She's going to die!_

And in his moment of utter desperation Uryuu noticed something: it was dark, shining almost ominously lit in the sunlight. It was the only glimmer of hope, and Uryuu was desperate…

Which explains why he stumbled forward, grabbed the sword and charged, stumbled forward, grabbed the sword and charged, slashing at the hollow before collapsing.

And when everyone came, there would only be Two unconscious bodies: Uryuu's torn and bloody form only three feet way from Karin Kurosaki's spirit body.

The Taboo sword had been held once more; the cogs and wheels of a forgotten, dark destiny began to spin once more.

No sword. No hollow.

But it was only the beginning…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So sorry for the lack of Updates in all my story, Life itself has caught up to me and my laptop committed suicide :\ Hope you enjoy this quickie first chapter and start of my Sotory Taboo! Hopefully things get better and I can start cranking out chapters again! ,


	2. Who is that?

"Ichigo-kun," Urahara said with a sigh, his weariness palpable," calm down already. They're both healed and simply resting up their spirits."

"How can I just_ 'calm down',_" Ichigo mocked, making yet another turn in his worried pacing. "I can't just '_calm down_', I won't just _'calm down'_!" Ichigo growled, his fingers tugging at the root of his hair. He made another turn in his pacing, ignoring Chad's worried stare and Orihime's protests. Urahara tipped his head back and sighed, not wanting to have come to his last resort.

"Kurosaki, if you don't stop you worried pacing and relax, your reiatsu will stop them from recovering and then I'll have Yoruichi-san take you home and _personally_ keep you there until they are fully healed, understood?" Urahara threatened. Ichigo paused and sighed, walking forward to lean back against the wall with Orihime and Chad beside him.

"Trust in my powers, Kurosaki-kun, and trust in their strength." Orihime smiled, an unshakable conviction in her voice. "They'll be fine." Ichigo's lips quirked into a slight smile, awkward and forced.

If only he could believe her.

.

.

.

_"I could have sworn I sensed the power right here!" Ichigo growled, slamming his fist against a nearby wall. He knew he was shit when it came to sensing reiatsu, but still, at least he wasn't deaf to them! But now that he actually tried to follow the deafening screech that reached his ears time and time again, Ichigo came at a loss. There seemed to be some kind of strong feeling deep in his gut, like being watched and hunted._

_It unnerved him to no end._

_Turning a left Ichigo suddenly collapsed to his knees, his heart racing and palpitating erratically. HIs breath came and went in short bursts, chest tight and vision swirling._

**"Ichigo, you must hurry." **_Zangetsu forewarned, causing a shiver to crawl up the Shinigami's spine. 'Just what the hell is going on?' He asked the Zanpakuto. _**"It's your friend, the Quincy...and your sister."**

_"...my...my sister?" Ichigo gasped, turning his head towards the alleyway. "She said she was going to go play at the park!" Ichigo growled and charged forward, only to rebound off a wall of pure power. "What the-" Ichigo cursed, thrown off guard.__ His hands felt at the air, noting the sudden change in both temperature and density. Closing his eyes and focusing hard, Ichigo summoned all the possible energies, intent on getting a hold on Uryuu and Karen._

_He Opened his eyes and nearly gawked at the flimsy ribbons he held in his hand, torn and frayed and almost intangible. **"**_**No"**_ Zangetsu whispered, almost unheard. _**"It's too late..."**_Zangetsu's heavy presence began to dot Ichigo's visage and the Shinigami almost blacked out, had it not been for his sheer will and fear of the Zanpakuto's words. 'What the hell...' Ichigo paused, feeling the energy's hasty retreat, '...just what do you mean?' Ichigo asked the Zanpakuto. He still heald the faint but visible threads, still white and human._

_Zangetsu remained silent, though his presence never faded._

_Ichigo charged, and at the intersection of another alley caught up to Chad and Orihime. They ran with speed unparalleled, breath coming and leaving in hot spurts as each-shinigami and human, ran towards the site of boisterous plight and fading energies._

_All it took was a hard stare and the words "It's Uryuu and Karen" to make them push forward with full force, slowed only by the slowly retreating, swirling energy that was like scalding hot water when touched or passed. The burns and marks on Ichigo's arm were testament to that._

_By the time they had gotten there Uryuu was ghastly pale, a pool of blood growing around his body, and Karen only three feet away, hand outstreched towards the fallen Quincy, their fingers barely touching Ichigo quikly went about replacing Karen into her human form, thanking every god he could think of when he noted the unbroken chain. Orihime surpressed her sobs as slow tears spilled out of her large eyes, the Sotten-Kisshun shield alighting the gruesome seen before them. "Yaezakura*!" Orihime called out, and Shun'o and Ayame both nodded, closed their eyes and waved their arms once, twice and at the third time passed over the two, awaiting her final call. "Hanafubuki genzoku*!" The two flowers nodded, each one taking their place across from each other but above the two victims. _

_In a flurry of quick movements a flurry of sakura petals erupted in the air, a beautiful and majestic sight to those present. Every place they landed seemed to revert back to it's best shape, and once the beauty had cleared, there was no sign of a fight. Both Uryuu and Karen looked completely spotless, Uyu's skin a healthy hade and Karen breathig no longer labored. _

_Ichigo almost stopped to marvel at Orihime's power but instead found himself kneeling before Uryuu, a hand tentatively reaching out to touch him._

_"_**Baku.**_" Zangetsu growled, and Ichigo could almost feel the Zanpakuto's arms pulling him back. Ichigo shuddered at the word, the single name, and retracted his arm. Orihime andChad looked at him a bit strange, but when Ichigo picked up Karen they had no qualms. _

_"Let's go to Urahara's." Ichigo suggested, not turning. He could feel it, the scalding energy. "He'll know what to do."_

_The problem was the energy._

_Why was it radiating off of Uryuu?_

.

_._

_._

"Baku" Ichigo muttered, breaking the silence of the room. Orihime and Chad both turned towards him, but Urahara visibly flinched. "What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked, sending Urahara a wary but heated Orihime and Chad exchanged worried glances before Ichigo spoke up once more. "When I tried to touch Ishida Old man Zangetsu held me back. All he said was 'Baku' and held me back. Ishida was also giving off some kind of weird energy." Here Ichigo stood up and walked towards the shopkeeper, hand clenched in a fist. "Tell me, what the hell is that?"

"Are you _sure_ Zangetsu said Baku?" Urahara asked slowly, unsure.

"Damn Sure." Ichigo retorted heatedly.

"Because if he _did_ we must worry for our dear little Quincy there." Urahara nodded his head towards the room next door. "Tell me. What did Zangetsu say?"

"All he...he only said that. 'Baku'."

Urahara sighed and tipped his head back, an odd sense of foreboding.

"Before I explain, how sharp are you on your local_ mythology_?"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES: <strong>Yes, I did some research for this fic ;D Haha well... it'll be revealed soon what is happening but don't worry, when the cat is out of the bag the fic won't be close to finished :P

**Translations:**_  
><em>

_*Yaezakura: double flowered cherry tree; Hanafubuki genzoku: generally means fallen cherry petals, return to secular life _

_ Yes, I gave Orihime more powers. Since they're older I figured they'd get stronger and honestly I felt a bit bad for making Orihime a bad character most of the time so she'll be a bad-ass in this story :P  
><em>


	3. Inside

It was like a child's nightmare, only twisted and demented.

And he couldn't stop himself from falling.

It was nearly pitch dark, the air dense and thick against his falling form. It was as if the shadows were grabbing at him, grasping at what they could and tugging him lower into the chasm. He was powerless to stop it. Always so _weak_. He looked forward, a plethora of random, everyday items raining adown along with him, some slower and others faster, completely defying gravity. Somewhere at his feet there was a steady, hard surface, he noted, watching as various items would rebound off the invisible surface.

**"What are you doing?"** A gruff voice calls out, echoing and bouncing around the deranged world.

"I don't know" comes the whispered response.

**"Ishida Uryuu, you can stop this. You can stop yourself to falling into the darkness."** The voice is stale and stoic, almost harsh enough to be a growl. Uryuu closes his eyes and lets out a long breath.

"How?"

**"This is your world. You should know."** The voice responds. Uryuu's eyes snap open and he finds himself laying sprawled across darkness, cold, hard darkness. He is confused, of course, but the chills of falling in everlasting darkness has gone away. Feeling slightly braver, the Quincy stood up cautiously, shivering, and unbalanced.

"This is...just too strange..." Uryuu whispers to himself, taking a wary step forward. "Far too strange indeed..." He turns slightly in time to see an old 20's telephone soaring at him, no sign of slowing. The Quincy quickly fell to his knees, dodging the object.

**"Calm down. Change the manner of your thoughts, boy, or you won't ever survive yourself." **The mysterious voice called out. Uryuu squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his racing heart. After a few moments of silence and steady breathing Uryuu began to feel the familiarity of the space around him, the comfort radiating in the darkness.

Only it was no longer dark.

Uryuu found that he was actually sitting on what seemed like a frozen strip of lake, the upper most layer frozen and hard, stable. He stood up, trying to carefully watch his step, and began to walk a bit more surely, avoiding the strange objects that continued to flow by, as if taken by a strange invisible current. When he looked up to see the sky, there was only a reflection.

A mirror, perhaps?

It was utterly impossible to see further than a few feet, Uryuu noted, by the dim lights that seemed to flicker brighter then to the somewhat dim color, shifting from maroon to navy and finally a pearly white. Uryuu looked about, but couldn't find anything else, any way to escape or see more but it was a moot point.

**"Now that you've become more accustomed to this land of your's, perhaps it should be best I present myself as well."** Uryuu, startled at the proximity of the voice, twisted around to see behind him. There, only a few yards away, a large mass of shadows began to collect, alighting the area. In a strong gust of darkness and energy, the shadows began to condense themselves and materialize. **"I am Baku"** the Wolf-like entity introduced itself. It's large body, almost the size of a bear. It stared at the Quincy with deep sapphire eyes and walked forward, its body a torrent of shadows and darkness that let out wisps of smoke with each movement.

"Baku" Uryuu repeated, feeling his head spin. "What are you? Why am I here?" He sputtered in a rush.

**"I am Baku, eater of dreams."** The wolf was now only a foot away from Uryuu, its warm breath palpable to the Quincy. **"I am a zanpakuto, on of the most powerful at that. This that you see is your own Inner-world, reflecting your conscious and your mood."** Baku ruffled around, more shadow like wisps dissipating into the air. **"If it pleases you, I may change my form..."** Baku said, his mouth curling up into a twisted smirk. Before Uryuu could respond The shadows began to shift and raise higher, almost as if the wolf began to stand on it's hind legs, and, finally, after a stifled gasp on Uryuu's behalf, transformed into a man.

If he could be called such.

He was tall, _massive_, and lean, looking as if he was barely past Uryuu's age, perhaps in his mid twenties. In his new form he looked almost like a prince, his over-robe a long and tattered looking black, a faint reminiscent on his original form. His top was a deep navy blue, his legs clad in a deep black, with a quickly swishing lion's tail. His face looked serene, his eyes a deep cerulean stood out greatly against his soft marble skin. His raven hair came down in wisps, covering his whole right eye, short up the the long braid that laid draped over his shoulder down to his breast, snow white wolf ears perked up on his head. The lone eye visible had a line, thin and black, down the lid at the center to form a small diamond above his cheekbone.

"Why am I in here?" Uryuu asked finally, his mind drawn back to the matter at hand. "And you're a Zanpakuto. I'm not a shinigami."

Silence spread quickly, unnerving Uryuu as Baku's cold stare pierced through his soul.

"You were the one to wield me. It was destiny, young Quincy." Baku spoke fluidly, taking the last two steps that separated him from his new master. "You're my new master, you're going to help me" He breathed into Uryuu's ear. Uryuu couldn't stop the involuntary shiver that crawled down his spine.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I, together," Baku began, his clawed hands snaking up Uryuu's chest, leaving red, bloody welts in it's wake. Uryuu stifled a groan and Baku continued. "We will get his revenge, we will destroy Soul Society."

This time, Uryuu couldn't hold back his shocked gasp.

"Why...why are you doing all this?" Uryuu croaked, trying to move away or fight back but found himself immobilized. "Who's revenge?"

"It's all for him, my previous master, the one _they _led to insanity, the one they tried to silence" Baku spoke with a tinge of sadness. "They couldn't understand, they didn't want to. I'm not a normal Zanpakuto, I am so much more than that." Uryuu took a sharp intake of breath. "Amaterasu, she understood. They didn't fear us, like everybody else!" Baku released Uryuu who coughed and hacked and finally began to breath freely, collapsed on the floor in a heap but listened nonetheless. Baku kneeled before his new master, his lone Blue eye shining sadly. Baku raised a cool white hand and gingerly touched Uryuu's face.

"You remind me of him, in many ways." Baku spoke softly. "Your worlds are centuries apart but alike in so many ways." Uryuu looked up at the Zanpakuto and sighed.

"Does this make me a Shinigami?" Uryuu rasped out.

"I told you, I'm not an average Zanpakuto." Baku grinned wolfishly.

"What am I going to do?" Uryuu asked himself in a low whisper.

Cold fingers held up his head as a deep sapphire and a burning gold eye bore into his.

"Exactly what I tell you to."

.

.

.

There was energy, dark and boisterous blaring through the room containing both Uryuu and Karen. Before any of the inhabitants of the room could question Urahara, it flared stronger and stronger. Ichigo's eyes were wide with realization. It was the same energy from before!

With a heavy body but heavier conscious, Ichigo raced into the other room, and stopped at the doorway.

"Aki-nii, please calm down. Baku, stop it!" Karen whispered to Uryuu, straddling his chest and pinning his arms down. The Quincy was thrashing to and fro, arching his back and groaning as ten deep welts bled on his chest.

"Ama...terasu..." Uryuu groaned before collapsing entirely, wounds still covering his chest in fresh blood.

"Ka-Karen!" Ichigo gasped, the harsh, scalding energy retreating back.

Karen turned to him, her eyes shining a fierce violet, a small smile gracing her lips. "Karen is still speaking to Shakkaku-san, Kurosaki-kun" Karin's voice was off, a gentle edge to her tone. "I'm Amaterasu"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yes, I know. Baku, in Japanese and Chinese mythology, has various forms but he's usually a lion\elephant\tiger etc. so Instead I made him a wolf, in his original form, and a Man\wolf\lion in his changed form. It kind of goes with his original lore, I suppose :) Amaterasu is another symbol in mythology, as well!~ I had help from my BEST BUDDY on Uryuu's inner world! We both thought of an alice in wonderland kind of thing, desolate and falling with random objects 3 Thanks, Jaz!


End file.
